The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines (ICE) are powered by ignition and combustion of air/fuel mixtures in cylinders of the ICE. Pressures in the cylinders increase during combustion which produces drive torque. An engine misfire can occur when there is not an adequate build-up of pressure in a cylinder during a combustion cycle.
An engine misfire can result in degraded engine performance and an increase in emissions. Failure to detect an engine misfire during engine operation can result in damage to engine components. Also, false detection of an engine misfire can result in unwarranted vehicle service.